swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcane
Cavern of Ancient RuinsFinal.png Abyssal Sea.jpg Imo1.png Bahamut Pet.jpg Ceremonial Blade.jpg Temple Key.jpg Runeblade.jpg Mageblade.jpg Manafury.jpg Enchanted Sword.png Arcana Igniter.png Black Magic Amplifier.png Spellstorm.png SoM.jpg Spellvoid 2.png Isiris.png Bahamut.png Forbidden Sword of Holy Incantations.png Phantom Seal.png Nieves.jpg Stargazer.png Southern Star.jpg Venus.jpg Demon Wish.jpg Void Key.jpg Silver Gargoyle.jpg This is for those who prefer Arcane and want to get that element bonus. In order to get an Arcane bonus, you must have 4 Arcane elements in your group of 6. 5 people, 1 pet. If your pet is of an Arcane element, you only need 3 people to provide the boost. If your pet does not, then 4. Default Arcane Bonus = Max HP +10% & AP +5%. Note: There used to be a level requirement, that is how most of the swords are arranged. 'Locations:' *Cavern of Ancient Ruins - Arcane bonus = AP+70 *Abyssal Sea - Arcane bonus = Max HP + 200 & Hand +1 'Pets:' *Imo - Dropped by Homunculus, the Rare Encounter in the Mage Tower. **Level: 1(1/1). 5(6/6). 10(30/25). 15(70/60). 20(160/70) *Bahamut - Dropped by Bahamut, 3rd Boss in the Dragon Archipelago. **Level: 1(6/3). 5(20/12). 10(50/26). 15(105/50). 20(170/75) 'Swords:' ---- 'Best set up ' While in Adventure or Arena, it's sometimes good to know what is the best set up possible. So, going to look at this in 4 ways. The first 2, you have everything available to you. This includes full Arena gear & all chaos swords. The 2nd two, you have no Arena gear & no Chaos Swords. The difference in both will be if you use a pet as your 4th element or not. (Maybe you like the specials another pet provides instead.) Not only that, but for the last 2, I'll switch the gear around. Show the different results that can happen depending on the gear and how this can heavily influence your ADP. Note: Under each pet(since Arcane has 2) I'll list the total ADP with that pet, with that particular set-up. The T.AP & T.DP take into account the respective bonuses that each Type receives(Attk{AP*2}, Tnk{DP*2}, Ldr{ADP*2}). Under each pet, in ()'s, will be the cumulative total of the pet & the element bonus together. Pets are assumed to be level 20. Notice that using the pet as the 4th element will always result in a higher ADP as this allows you to use a much stronger sword to make up for the weaker element one. 1) (If you want higher AP(and ADP), Gazerblade to Tnk2, Void Key to Ldr, & Kingslayer to Atk1. With Imo that is AP:2,640, DP, 1,957, ADP of 4597. Baha is: 2650/1962, ADP of 4,612. If you want slightly higher DP, you could also put leader gear on attackers. If higher AP, leader gear on tanks. The choice is yours. (Keep in mind that DP is normally seen as the better choice.) ---- 2) If you want slightly higher DP, leader gear on attackers. Slightly higher AP, leader gear on tanks. The choice is yours. ---- ---- 3) This one is no arena gear or chaos swords as you can use the above to see that. It will have multiple of 1 type, but no more than 2. This way, you can see other gear options(important for free players). *Destruction Set has the ability to 3x a Divine Sword's stats Note: For DW, remember the 2nd sword does not receive a true 2x bonus(its stats get in half, and then 2x,.. so basically what you see is what you get). Nieves in the leader slot would be 578/172. Note. The reason there is a big drop is because Arcane has 3! Chaos swords. So.. yeah. ---- 4)Same as above, except pet is not the 4th element. Will try to not use too many of 1 gear set, and will place them in other slots. Death Set has the ability to 2x an artifact(relics) sword. Destruction Set has the ability to 3x a Divine Sword. At this point, look over the tables and now how much the ADP changes. Remember the secondary sword's element doesn't count). In this case, I just wanted to show variables. I.e. Stargazer with Destruction Set vs Death Set. Note: Stargazer with Musou/Majin/Heart would be 476/246, so more DP, less AP. Category:Elements Category:Adventure Category:Arcane Category:Types of Swords